


15 минут его жизни

by fransies



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Lots of Kage Bunshin, Multiple Personalities, Old Age, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransies/pseuds/fransies
Summary: Ты имела дело с суицидниками, с хикикомори, запертыми, как ласточки, в маленьких комнатушках на отшибе Конохи. Однажды — с шизофреником, возомнившим себя реинкарнацией Сая и отрезавшим себе ухо перед национальным музеем изобразительным искусств страны Огня. Но никогда — с живым бывшим Хокаге.Ниндзя. Господи-боже. Живой. Ничего удивительного, что у старика крыша поехала.





	15 минут его жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Моим дорогим товарищам: [Gerlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerlinda/pseuds/Gerlinda) и PsInix

На первый взгляд и не понять, что с ним что-то не так. Да что там — так сразу и не скажешь сколько ему лет: то ли сорок, то ли семьдесят, а потом смотришь в медицинскую карту, а там дата его выпуска из Академии ниндзя (ниндзя), и припоминаешь, что прабабка, кажется, родилась годом позже. Этот — старик стариков, хотя он не выглядит на свои…  
Сто сорок три?  
Господи-боже.  
Ну и как долго у него это? То, что приняли за невроз? Последний год? Два? Или больше?  
Усевшись напротив, он обращается к окну, внимательно и чутко — внимает, словно в прямоугольном отверстии открывается ему тайна бытия.  
Там вишневый сад.  
Смотришь на него и думаешь, что никто не сможет ему помочь. И вряд ли кто-либо еще, если уж ты — нет. Ты имела дело с суицидниками, с хикикомори, запертыми, как ласточки, в маленьких комнатушках на отшибе Конохи. Однажды — с шизофреником, возомнившим себя реинкарнацией Сая и отрезавшим себе ухо перед национальным музеем изобразительным искусств страны Огня. Но никогда — с живым бывшим Хокаге.  
Ниндзя. Господи-боже. Живой. Ничего удивительного, что у старика крыша поехала.  
(Она живых ниндзя не застала, но однажды ее мама говорила, что, кажется, видела в глубоком детстве как те тренируются. Они ходили по деревьям! Но, наверное, мама просто приврала, чтобы сделать сказку на ночь еще интереснее.)  
Думаешь: да в этом же не было никакого смысла; совершенно.  
Пока ты думаешь начать ли с «вас что-то беспокоит?» или с «по просьбе Дайме», он обращается к тебе сам:  
— Погодка хорошая.  
И благостно улыбается тебе.  
Ты — нет.  
Потому что не меньше сотни монографий, биографий и воспоминаний очевидцев, один исторический телеканал, Дайме пяти великих стран, а также несметное количество сказок и полудостоверных преданий утверждало: период синоби с его культурой и режимом тирании, что на протяжении сотен лет процветал за счет смертей, проституции и шпионажа — темнейший из этапов истории на континенте. И Узумаки Наруто был самый почитаемым среди синоби. Каким же чудовищем он должен был быть?  
— Погодка, говорю, хорошая, — повторяет он. И тут же: — Я вот не пойму: чего это ты, красавица, такой хороший денек на меня тратишь?  
Ты впервые на сеансе чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке, потому что не можешь думать о нем как о простом человеке, еще одним пациенте.  
Это пугает: вроде бы безобидный старик, он живет в старом доме с большим садом в старом районе города (когда-то бывшим селении Конохагакуре), ест, спит, ходит за покупками, прогуливается — словом наслаждается жизнью, а проходящие мимо соседи и знать не знают, что старик после Четвертой войны на протяжении сорока лет держал в страхе весь мир.  
(Ты не застала те времена страха, родившись уже в эпоху, когда Дайме правили без поддержки синоби, но смутно помнишь как последний год жизни прабабка пряталась в шкафах, ходила под себя услышав «ниндзя» и рыла яму для бункера — ей все мерещилось, что Хокаге-сама выпустит на волю хвостатых демонов и весь мир будет сожжен. Поколение искалеченных душ, воспитывающих детей, а те в свою очередь своих детей. Ты до сих пор в каждом своем пациенте видишь последствия правления Хокаге, последствия поступков Узумаки Наруто).  
— Наверное, потому что вы чуть не уничтожили половину старого квартала, пытаясь подорвать себя, Узумаки-сан.  
Реакция незамедлительна: зрачки расширяются, пальцы дергаются, но это совершенно не то, что ты надеешься увидеть  
— Хо.  
— Вы не помните этого?  
— Помню-помню, — он смущенно отводит взгляд. Улыбка его трансформируется в нечто совершенно нездоровое. Морщась, он произносит: — Еще б не помнить.  
Перемена настроения стремительна. Все-таки похоже, что у него запущенная болезнь, сопровождающаяся мигренью. И это делает его человеком. Да?  
— Передай Дайме, что у меня все под контролем, — говорит бывший Хокаге. — Скоро все закончится, и он продолжит жить беззаботной, спокойной жизнью.  
— Что именно закончится?  
— Жизнь.  
— Чья?  
— Моя, — улыбается Узумаки-сан. — Моя жизнь.  
Ты смотришь на результаты анализов двухнедельной давности.  
Хочешь придушить его, потому что все цифры говорят о том, что этот проклятый старик — какое-то сверхсущество, а не человек.  
— У вас прекрасное здоровье, Узумаки-сан.  
— Физическое — да, но вот душевное здоровье держится на одной только силе воли и удивительно крепком чувстве.  
«Нда-а-а, если он скажет „любовь“, то я…»  
— Упрямом чувстве долга.  
Он улыбается, словно извиняется.  
— Вряд ли я продержусь долго. Хочу только напоследок увидеть как последний лепесток сакуры упадет на рассвете.  
Ты смотришь на пышные ветви. Соседка говорила тебе, что сакура будет бушевать до конца недели.  
— Вы думаете, что умрете через пять дней?  
Старый синоби смиренно склоняет голову (впрочем, не достаточно даже для того, что увидеть, что у него к старомодным гэта налип зеленый лист):  
— Нижайше прошу прощения за причиненные неудобства.  
Приличия соблюдены, и он вновь поглощен созерцанием цветущей вишни.  
— Узумаки-сан, я не понимаю вас.  
Старик, меланхолично подпирая седую голову свою, косится на тебя, не переставая улыбаться.  
— Ничего страшного. Так даже лучше, девчушечка. Не забивай голову.  
Отворачиваясь, он бросает прищуренный взгляд, подразумевая «Это все».  
Это — грубо. Очень.  
Старик начинает тебя раздражать. Что за тон?! Ну пусть синоби, пусть — Хокаге, но говорить настолько фамильярно с врачом крайне грубо.  
— Узумаки-сан. Боюсь, для того, чтобы отпустить вас домой, придется рассказать более подробно о том, почему вас беспокоит предполагаемая смерть…  
— Беспокоит? Нисколько. Я достаточно пожил, да и в молодости меня ерунда вроде смерти никогда не — ха — «беспокоила».  
— Узумаки-сан, — вздыхаешь ты, — буду с вами предельно откровенна: у меня есть прямой указ от Дайме…  
— Выяснить насколько я опасен? — он удивительно громко и гулко для старика хохочет.  
Господи-и, как же он раздражает.  
Значит, вежливость можно отбросить.  
— Я-то могу тут хоть целую неделю сидеть, а вот вы, кажется, жаждите прогуляться по саду. И да, у меня задание выяснить насколько вы опасны для общества. Давайте начнем, Узумаки-сан. Покончим со всем быстрее.  
«Я упеку тебя в психушку, старый дурак», — решаешь ты.  
Вот это производит впечатление на него, но не то, на которое рассчитываешь. Улыбка его становится странной и взгляд, которым он смеряет тебя, пробирает до костей.  
— Вот как. Что ж, давай покончим с этим, сенсей.  
Ты думаешь: как хорошо, что не родилась и не жила в смутный век синоби. Этот старик был не то чтобы избалован властью, но явно привык к тому, что ему подчиняются, а он управляет.  
Ты приосаниваешься и стараешься не моргать — это трудно и страшно. Ниндзя — страшные. Как хорошо, что они все вымерли уже. Если бы каждый раз, выходя из дома, ты встречала людей с подобным огненным взглядом, то стала бы как Коске-сан — хикикомори.  
Он оборачивается, смотрит на часы. Покряхтев, побурчав в раздумье, в итоге спрашивает:  
— Который сейчас год?  
Это действительно странно, но ты называешь ему год.  
Он кивает, задумчиво постукивает пальцем по подлокотнику, как будто все это совершенно нормально. И ты не знаешь что говорить, с любым другим — да, но не с ним.  
«Все синоби — социопаты». Это был их первый урок. Они рассматривали психологические портреты известных убийц, маньяков, глав преступных группировок и, конечно, известных ниндзя.  
— Ничего удивительного, что ты так… — он вздыхает и заявляет: — Жаль, что Шикамару помер, так и не увидев плоды наших трудов.  
Буйные и истеричные пациенты — самые простые, их проще всего вернуть в социум, приспособить. А вот столь умиротворенные больные — большая редкость. Однажды она встретила, еще студенткой медицинского, киллера в день казни. Сидя на электрическом стуле, тот человек также точно смотрел в зрительный зал и улыбался.  
— И что? — старик машет рукой в сторону своей карты, которая лежит у тебя на колене. — Нужно какое-то заключение? Для Дайме? Бумажка, чтобы ему спалось спокойно? Да?  
Похоже, Хокаге не был высокого мнения о правителе.  
— Да, но Дайме действительно был весьма обеспокоен вашим… самочувствием.  
— А-а..! Он просто боится, что старик может уничтожить половину континента из-за небольшой диареи.  
Ну надо же — шутит!  
Ведь он шутит..?  
— У вас диарея?  
Он смотрит на тебя так, будто это он тут главный. И ты его забавляешь и удивляешь. Как будто это ты тут — странная.  
— Это была шутка, красавица. Нет, мой организм работает как часы. Дело не в этом. Это кагебуншин.  
Абсурд какой-то. Что еще за ерунда такая?  
Видя твое недоумение, он поясняет:  
— Ну теневой клон.  
— Боюсь, я все еще не понимаю вас, Узумаки-сан. Пожалуйста, расскажите, что вас так обеспокоило.  
— Обеспокоило… Я бы не сказал, что «обеспокоило»… я просто… просто…  
Старик отворачивается к окну. Ты видишь совершенно другое лицо, растерянность и недоумение перемешивают каждую черту его лица: морщины, шрамы, щетина — он становится совершенно иным, влюбленным и тоскующим.  
— Я не помню, — говорит он, и глаза его мечутся, как у помешанного, словно ему мало вида, мало звука, мало воздуха, мира этого — мало, и жизни. — Не помню ее…  
Ты подбегаешь к нему, даешь стакан воды, и бывший Хокаге пьет жадно, отчаянно: и воду, и вдыхает воздух полной грудью, не отрывая взгляда своего от окна, от падающих лепестков вишен, бредет к окну и тянет руку, и пытается влезть на подоконник, и жарко бормочет, как сутру: «Сакура, сакура, сакура».  
— Узумаки-сан! — кричишь ты и тянешь к стулу, пытаешься усадить его, но до чего же он все еще сильный и крепкий.  
Старый синоби вдруг хватается за голову, падает на стул, охает.  
— Вам больно?  
Его взгляд расфокусирован, все рефлексы как после инсульта.  
— Узумаки-сан, вы слышите меня? — щелкаешь пальцами у его носа. — Видите?  
Он часто моргает, трясет головой, как пес, и внезапно смотрит на тебя таким… таким жутким взглядом.  
— Ты еще кто такая?  
Пришпиливает словно оружием.  
— Узумаки-сан, я Козакура Юки.  
Тебя беспокоит что-то в нем, что-то чего не было или было совершенно другим в первые десять или пятнадцать минут этой странной встречи.  
— Юки, — повторяет он. — Юки.  
— Врач из клиники, — подсказываешь ты осторожно. Боишься взгляд отвести и шевельнуться.  
И вновь этот пронзительный, требовательный взгляд.  
— Из страны Воды?  
— Узумаки-сан, страны Воды больше не существует.  
Он совершенно не похож на добродушного старика, которого привели двенадцать стражников Дайме.  
— Узумаки-сан..?  
— Коза… кура… Юки…  
Он трет лоб.  
Мигрень?  
Взгляд его стремительно проясняется, состояние видимо улучшается.  
— Проклятый кагебуншин дал мне хорошего пинка, — бормочет он. — Ну, такой отдачи следовало ожидать.  
Это не глаза старика, понимаешь ты, это не те глаза.  
— Прости, Козакура-чан, — улыбается он.  
Встает, но слишком поспешно, и ты придерживаешь его за руку, чтобы не упал.  
«Еще не хватало, чтобы Двенадцать стражей решили, что я расправу учинила над тираном».  
— Эх, — удрученно вздыхает он, глядя на морщинистые руки и трясущиеся колени. Ощупывает себя, хлопает по бокам, роется в карманах и рукавах странного хаори.  
Оглядывается по сторонам.  
Глубоко вздыхает и только потом смотрит на тебя.  
— И сколько мне сейчас? — спрашивает жалостливо.  
Что?  
— Что?  
— Ну, год какой? Какой год сейчас, Козакура-чан?  
Второй раз за — ты смотришь на часы — двадцать минут ты называешь ему год.  
— Апрель, — меланхолично произносит он и, шаркая гэта, бредет к окну. — Сакура цветет.  
Тебя раздражает его одержимость цветущей вишней, нежелание избавить тебя от его компании и фамильярность.  
— Узумаки-сан, стоит ли мне напомнить почему вы здесь?  
— Нет-нет, — он машет рукой, продолжая пялиться на сад, — теперь, когда разделил воспоминания, я могу сказать что делаю в каждом отрезке жизни. Нужно лишь знать точное время. Каждому из нас. Это вроде отправных точек. Жизнь, разбитая на куски. Расчлененная душа.  
— Я не вполне понимаю, Узумаки-сан…  
Старик тягостно вздыхает.  
— «Чтобы творить ниндзюцу — очисти разум. Помести в пустоту намерение», — бла-бла-бла. Не помню что там дальше. Но не суть. Суть в том, что нельзя использовать даже простую технику без намерения сотворить именно ее. И если, складывая печати, думать о чем-то другом…  
Бывший седьмой Хокаге разводит руки, продолжая смотреть в окно.  
— Бум.  
Ты перестаешь понимать что происходит. Еще полчаса в его компании и ты сама ума лишишься.  
— Пожалуйста, Узумаки-сан, — указываешь на стул, — сядьте. Я бы хотела закончить с этим до наступления темноты, если вы не возражаете.  
(Это не профессионально — ты знаешь. Что так давить на пациента нельзя — запрещено. Но ты не можешь побороть в себе неприязнь к тому, кто олицетворяет все то, из-за чего два предыдущих поколения твоих родственников мучили фобии, а предки до них — притеснялись и истреблялись из-за крови.)  
Не смотря на свой недуг (на лицо явное психическое расстройство), старый синоби рассудочный и способен рационально мыслить.  
Старик косится на тебя через плечо.  
Думает о чем-то.  
Вдруг улыбается и послушно усаживается напротив.  
Между пальцев его лепесток.  
— Так что нужно сделать, чтобы ты смогла быть свободна, как ветер, в этот прекрасный денек, Козакура-чан?  
Господи, дай сил.  
— Юки-сан, если вы не возражаете.  
— Юки-сенсей.  
Он улыбается шире.  
Этот!.. Невыносимый старик!  
— Итак, — ты вздыхаешь, вновь пробуя начать, — прошу во всех подробностях рассказать что именно произошло этим утром перед взрывом.  
— Так. Посмотрим…  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, он почесывает висок. Странно что он прилагает усилие, чтобы вспомнить то, что произошло всего три часа назад.  
— Он проснулся в четыре утра. Приготовил чай, и на энгаве ждал восхода солнца.  
«Он»?  
Узумаки-сан поморщился, улыбнувшись: как будто воспоминание причиняло ему и боль и радость одновременно.  
— А-а-а. Сакура сегодня так прекрасна.  
И вновь умолкает.  
Ты знаешь, что в таких случаях лучше всего дать время, и терпеливо ждешь, хотя хочешь взять его за плечи, вытрясти всю историю, отправить его домой, внушив старику, что лучший выход в его возрасте — выпить вкусного чая с цианистым калием.  
Наверное, почувствовав твою неприязнь, он смущенно улыбается и продолжает:  
— Говорят, что перед близкой смертью ты понимаешь себя и свои желания. Что действительно дорого…  
Старик горестно вздыхает:  
— Моя душа, наверное, не сможет переродиться.  
— Почему вы так думаете?  
— Я забыл ее.  
— Это женщина?  
Старик кивает, продолжая пялиться в окно.  
— Вы любили ее?  
— Да, — шепчет он удивленно, словно сам не верит своим словам.  
Хорошо. С места сдвинулись. Похоже, самый обычный старческий маразм, старые чувства и религиозные предрассудки. Ну надо же. А вроде бы синоби.  
— Вы сожалеете о том, чего не было, Узумаки-сан? Сомневаетесь в своем решении?  
Он более не выглядит растерянным — рассерженным.  
— Конечно же, я не сожалею и не сомневаюсь. Это было правильное решение.  
— Тогда почему вы пытались убить себя?  
Старик опустил голову и почесал затылок. Ну точь-в-точь подросток.  
— Честно говоря, я не все помню. Все воспоминания до сих пор запутаны и перемешаны. Но я точно помню что происходило с ним до того, как он вспомнил один день много лет назад. Что напомнил ему сегодняшний: он также проснулся ранним утром; что в тот день, как и сегодня, сидел на веранде дворца, но запечатывая послание Гааре, а не Наре-чан. И — да, в тот раз был закат, а не рассвет. Такой же багрянец, разлившийся на горизонте, как из раны.  
Его глаза взволнованно заблестели, и на мгновение сбилось дыхание.  
— Что было дальше, Узумаки-сан?  
— Ко мне пришел гость.  
— Кто это был?  
— Клон. Нет. То есть да. Сегодня к старику пришел клон, но тогда… в тот день… давным-давно это был не клон.  
Он трет лоб, морщится от боли.  
— Вам плохо?  
— Голова болит.  
— Стакан воды?  
Он качает головой «нет».  
— Все белым-бело от боли. Этот проклятый клон показал нам воспоминание. То, что мы забыли.  
Итак.  
Ты ничего не понимаешь.  
— «Мы», Узумаки-сан?  
— Наруто Узумаки. Великое множество Узумаки-санов.  
Да господи-боже!  
— Узумаки-сан, боюсь, я не понимаю о чем вы говорите.  
— Ну о дзюцу, конечно же, Козакура-чан! Сенсей.  
Он игнорирует твое недоумение, продолжая как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Теневое клонирование было нашей любимой техникой. Второй Хокаге ее изобрел, но никто, кроме нас, не мог так легко ею пользоваться. Клона нельзя было отличить от создателя. Они даже могли сносить удары. Их может уничтожить только тот, кто бьет с намерением убить. Смертельный удар развеет клона, а все его воспоминания возвращаются создателю. И еще это болезненно, если он просуществует долго.  
«Клон? Неужели все те небылицы — правда..?»  
— Понимаете, однажды, очень давно, он создал одного. Ну и так вышло, что забыл завершить технику. Совершенно забыл. Обычно, после выполнения задания, они сами себя развеивали. Но этот…  
Странно и неудобно видеть как настолько старый человек краснеет.  
— Чакры у нас всегда было много, так что мы просто не замечали расхода. А этот проходимец был осторожен все это время. Проклятый идиот-клон…  
Узумаки-сан, поморщившись от боли, встал и начал ходить взад и вперед, с каждым словом голос его становится все громче и неистовее.  
— Сначала-то он выполнял поручение, как и требовалось, но после того, как Шестой Мизукаге умер от старости и Дайме перестал нуждаться в синоби, он решил не возвращаться, а, — тут Узумаки-сан хохочет, — «попутешествовать чутка»! Он попутешествовать решил! Сто пятнадцать лет путешествовал! Как тебе это нравится, а, Юки-сенсей?!  
Ты не знаешь что ответить: издаешь звук, который отдаленно напоминает товарищеское подбадривание.  
(И, кажется, начинаешь понимать, но тебе не нравится вырисовывающаяся картина. Ты — человек науки и подобные истории всегда смешили. Но ты не можешь игнорировать факты:  
— синоби обладали непостижимыми силами, об этом говорили очевидцы и доказывали оставшиеся в местах сражений разрушения;  
— в архивах Дайме хранились фотографии и видео, доказывающие способности ниндзя (сама не видела, но твой однокурсник, закончивший международные отношения, однажды напившись, проболтался о снимках и видео);  
— перед тобой последний представитель ушедшей в небытие средневековой профессии;  
— пациенту почти сто пятьдесят лет, он в здравом уме и памяти, но страдает от чего-то; симптомы отдаленно напоминают боли, предшествующие инсульту, или какое-то неврологическое заболевание).  
Узумаки-сан драматично оседает на стул:  
— А этим утром. Этот ублюдок явился к старику.  
— И он..?  
— Развеял себя! И при этом хохотал, как последний мерзавец!  
Странно: он не выглядит сердитым. Совершенно. Ну разве что немного раздраженным, но по большей части удивленным.  
— Постойте.  
Ты вспоминаешь:  
— Я не знаю насколько реально то, что рассказывают старики внукам, но архивы засекречены не просто так. Предположим, что — да, синоби способны… что вы способны создать клона. Предположим…  
Нервные окончания.  
«Мозг человека — сложнейший орган, Козакура-чан», — слова ее научного руководителя.  
Предположим, не тридцать процентов, а чуть больше.  
Тогда — хорошо: чакра. Хорошо — допустим.  
Электромагнитные реакции. Да?  
Если…  
Господи-боже.  
Старый синоби разглядывает тебя расчетливо, но так спокойно.  
— Узумаки-сан, — говоришь ты осторожно, — хотите сказать, что получили воспоминания за сто пятнадцать лет?  
Как это возможно?  
Узумаки-сан улыбается тебе невероятно широкой, мальчишеской улыбкой. Симметричные шрамы на щеках растягиваются.  
— Фу-ты, ну-ты, сенсей! Не думал я, что ты мне поверишь! Плохо же мы с Шикамару постарались. Но время все сгладит. Скоро… скоро мы, наши войны и наша ненависть будут развеяны по ветру и станут только лишь сказками. Осталось совсем немного.  
Мысли у тебя путаются, но из всех отчаянных и истеричных криков один самых громкий: «Да как он еще в своем уме?»  
— Это правда.  
— Правда, ложь — какая разница?  
— Разница в подходе к терапии.  
— Терапия. Пф. Почему это так тебе важно, сенсей? Я не понимаю к чему заморачиваться из-за умирающего старика, которого ты явно презираешь. Так к чему все это?  
Он нисколько не расстроен или разозлен, только немного удивлен.  
— Работа у меня такая. Работу всегда нужно доводить до конца, даже если она тебе не нравится.  
Старик хмыкает.  
— Из тебя бы вышел хороший синоби.  
— Не думаю. Я не смогла бы убивать.  
— Мы не только убивали, Юки-сенсей.  
Ты хочешь возразить, но Узумаки-сан опережает тебя: массируя висок, он оборачивается назад, вновь глядя на часы, а потом он вдруг падает вместе со стулом назад.  
Ты вновь подбегаешь к нему и на этот раз двери распахиваются, громко чавкая резиновыми подошвами по полу, побегают двое из Двенадцати стражей.  
— Хокаге-доно, — рокочет как команду «сидеть» один из них, хлопает старика по щекам.  
— Эй! Так нельзя! — ты отталкиваешь их назад, аккуратно приподнимая голову Узумаки-сана.  
— Что с ним? — спрашивает второй, разглядывая «Хокаге-доно» также пристально, как сапер — бомбу.  
Ты надеешься, что стражи обоснуют твою медлительность не тем, что начинаешь перебирать разные вариации лжи.  
— Ничего серьезного. Это неврологическое.  
Полуправда — это очень хороший вариант.  
— Узумаки-сан, если вы в сознании, сожмите мою руку.  
Старик сжимает твою руку. Ты не морщишься от боли, потому что за тобой наблюдают.  
— Видите? А теперь уйдите.  
Они неохотно оставляют вас одних.  
Как только скрип подошв стихает, у тебя начинает кружиться голова от того как быстро начинает двигаться старик: он открывает глаза, дергает тебя за руку, и каким-то образом вы у окна, а не в центре комнаты, волосы твои сердито и больно дергает ветер и ты видишь краем глаза восемь метров, что разделяют тебя и землю.  
— Ты еще кто такая? — хрипит Узумаки-сан, и ты забываешь и ненависть к синоби, и свое «призвание», и раздражение — ты в ужасе, и тогда ты хватаешься за плечи старого синоби и за инстинкт самосохранения, и шепчешь ему год, его точный возраст и время.  
Спустя четыре страшных и частых вздоха, он отпускает тебя и отступает назад.  
— Козакура-чан, — шепчет старик, и лицо его почти ломается от раскаяния.  
Хватаясь руками за подоконник, за трубу, хлопая трясущимися руками по стенам, ты, наконец, приседаешь на край парты, сдвинутой к стене, не спуская глаз с ниндзя, который садится на стул, упираясь руками в колени и опустив голову.  
— Это так странно, — говорит он вдруг. — Странно, страшно и больно.  
Это ему-то страшно?  
Ты хохочешь:  
— Вам страшно? Вам? Это меня чуть не выкинули в окно!  
— Простите.  
— Ну и наглость!..  
Узумаки-сан вздыхает и поднимает голову, улыбаясь ей.  
— Я знаю. Нам не нужна ваше доброе отношение, а старику это, наверное, будет даже на руку. Ведь он так постарался стать монстром для мира. Эта цель. Просто… просто я это только знаю, а у него это в самих костях — она двигала им. Ими. Стариком, Шикамару, Саске-теме и…  
«Сакура-чан», — выдыхает он, словно душу богу отдает.  
Ты все еще боишься его. И ненавидишь. И раздражена за это на него. Но, как резкие боли в нервных узлах, тебя поражает все учащающиеся вспышки понимания и сочувствия.  
Имя его болезни «Сакура-чан».  
Так не произносят имя любимой женщины. Он словно боготворит и молится на все живое.  
— Узумаки-сан…  
Он удивленно выпучивает глаза:  
— Не-не-не! Козакура-чан, вот я — Наруто. «Узумаки-сан» — это старик.  
Ты не хочешь спорить, и к тому же ниндзя ведет себя как подросток.  
— Хорошо. Наруто-сан, мне, как вы знаете, поручено убедиться, что вы не представляете опасность ни для себя, ни для окружающих. Для этого мне нужно изложить события сегодняшнего утра. Мы с вами остановились на том…  
Старик совсем по-мальчишески перебивает ее, нетерпеливо:  
— Он сидел на веранде.  
— Кто?  
— Кто, кто? — хохочет ниндзя. — Старик Наруто Узумаки, даттебайо!  
И продолжает быстро, скороговоркой:  
— Он совсем забыл, что жизнь — она не такая как хочет Седьмой Хокаге, что в самый нужный момент все происходит не так, как было задумано.  
Этот человек, с таким-то имечком, как ураган — и правда кажется, что тебя кружит в бешеном водовороте. Но старик (который ведет себя как инфантильный подросток) продолжает, не замечая, как ты трешь висок и хмурясь дергаешь ногой.  
— Клон, конечно, был идиотом, но этому старому болвану нужно было напомнить напоследок для чего было все сделано, какие жертвы были принесены, — лицо Узумаки-сана стало страшным, почти кровожадным: — Он забыл цену жизни.  
И когда ты запинаешься о его взгляд, то он словно вновь берет тебя за плечи в тиски и держит над пустотой:  
— Козакура-чан, ты же из клана Юки, да?  
— Да, — отвечаешь ты, удивляясь тому как просто он получает ответы: как с полки достает нужную книгу.  
Он кивает:  
— У тебя волосы точь-в-точь как у Хаку и глаза такие же. Он тоже был одним из клана Юки. Без него этого мира не существовало бы. Его идеалы жили во мне — во всех нас, в старике, и продолжают жить в этом новом мире. Хаку погиб на мосту больше ста лет назад, но я чувствую его каждый день.  
Его прямой взгляд гипнотизирует, ты чувствуешь себя обезьяной перед удавом.  
— Так и со всеми остальными. Какаши. Неджи. Шикамару. Моя жена и мои дети. Ублюдок Саске. Мне достаточно просто утром открыть глаза, сделать первый вдох, и вот я вновь со своими добрыми друзьями и товарищами, со своей семьей. Но ее нет.  
Он шепчет, с бесконечной тоской глядя в окно, будто ожидая увидеть там кого-то:  
— Но ее нет со мной  
— Сакуры-чан?  
— Да, — он смотрит на сад так, будто его рвут на части. Ты и воспоминания.  
И ты наконец понимаешь: он не помнит ее, эту «Сакуру-чан».  
— Наруто-сан, если…  
Старик, схватившись за голову руками, падает на колени.  
— Черт возьми, — стонет он, — гадство, бляха-муха, а-а-а, дерьмо, как же больно!  
Когда он приходит в себя, поднимает свое мокрое от испарины лицо, то ты вкладываешь в его руку стакан воды. Он смотрит на тебя ошарашено — он узнает кого-то, но не тебя.  
— Хаку? — жалобно спрашивает он, и стакан крошится в его руке, вода и немного крови впитываются на штаны, но он этого не замечает. — Хаку, это ты?  
— Узумаки-сан, меня зовут Козакура Юки-сан, я врач из городской клиники. Вы в Конохе. Идет сто сорок третий год с момента вашего рождения. Сегодня третье апреля, час дня тридцать пять минут. Вы помните меня, Узумаки-сан? Узумаки-сан?  
Старик кивает, смотрит на тебя странным, совершенно новым взглядом, незнакомым ей, злым и вздорным, а потом говорит:  
— Ты тетка из психушки. Ты хочешь нас запихнуть туда. Не выйдет.  
Ты думаешь: если бы он с самого начала вел себя также нахально, то проще было ненавидеть его, но не после того, как ты подглядела просачивающиеся крупицы человечности в образе монстра, который сейчас кажется тебе пустой куклой дарума.  
— Вы помните, на чем мы остановились, Узумаки-сан?  
— Наруто.  
— Хорошо. Наруто-сан.  
Старик морщится, бормоча под нос «Наруто-сан», и, кажется, хочет вновь ей возразить, но вдруг, заметив что-то, поднимает руки к лицу и смотрит на них, в ужасе открыв рот.  
— Я — старик! — вскрикивает он.  
Он задирает рукава хаори и юкаты под ней, стонет глухо, а потом начинает хлопать себя по животу, бокам, ощупывать ноги. Нюхает одежду, кожу. Падает на стул. Поднимает глаза и руки, воскликнув:  
— Спасибо, Бог-Рамен! Хотя бы от нас не воняет как от старика!  
Это так абсурдно, что ты начинаешь хохотать. Чем дольше продолжается этот бурный, неудержимый смех, тем больнее становится: и телу, и сознанию — душе, как называют это верующие.  
Ты морщишься, спрашивая:  
— Сколько вам лет, Наруто-сан?  
Тобой овладевает тупое оцепенение и неуверенность в себе, когда старик отвечает, комбинируя на своем лице и в оттенках своего голоса наглость и робость:  
— Одиннадцать.  
Ты не знаешь как говорить (уместно ли будет обсуждать темы, которые и для взрослых мужчин щекотливые?) с сознанием (душой) ребенка, засевшей в теле старика.  
— И вы исчезнете через пятнадцать минут?  
Он продолжает смотреть на тебя этим странным взглядом, который не должен быть ни на лице старика, ни на лице ребенка.  
— Минут через десять.  
Некоторые вещи людям знать не положено. Некоторые вещи люди не должны забывать.  
Ты знаешь достаточно, чтобы понять что случилось и что произошло с Узумаки-саном.  
Ты отворачиваешься к окну, прикрыв рот рукой. Снова складываешь на коленях — возьми же себя в руки, приговаривая про себя, это так непрофессионально. И пытаешься перестать чувствовать накатывающую на тебя, как мощное цунами, волну сочувствия и симпатии.  
Сакура насмешливо покачивает пышными ветвями. Окутанная, словно саваном, призрачным бледно-розовым облаком.  
— Узумаки-сан… Наруто-сан, как ваше самочувствие?  
— Позорное.  
Ты убеждаешь себя набраться смелости и повернуться к нему лицом.  
Он смотрит в пространство растерянным взглядом.  
— Я, как те ниндзя без ног или рук, или глаз там…  
Он хмурится и разочарованно вздыхает, взлохматив волосы на затылке.  
— Но я без чего-то даже поважнее внутренних органов. Я знаю, что это важное имя. «Сакура».  
Старик (ребенок) сердито смотрит на раскрытые ладони на коленях. Даже на внутренней стороне было так много морщин, таких глубоких. Эти ладони выглядят на все триста лет.  
— Как будто задыхаюсь, — произносит он. — Без глаза или без руки можно жить. Но как жить без.?  
Не зная определения для важности этой девочки — девушки, женщины, — Сакуры, он смотрит на тебя, но и ты не знаешь, ты никогда не любила.  
— Он сам сделал это с собой.  
Те Наруто Узумаки, которых ты видела до одиннадцатилетнего Наруто, были отличными притворщиками и они умели терпеть, но не этот мальчик. Он в ужасе смотрит на тебя:  
— В будущем я сделал это с собой. Или в прошлом.  
Седьмого Хокаге Конохагакуре, не оправдывал ни один историк, ни один человек. Никто не называет своего сына Наруто. И даже мост, названный в его честь, взорвали и на его месте воздвигли новый, из стали и чугуна. Но, похоже, никто не мог ненавидеть Узумаки Наруто также сильно, как сам Узумаки Наруто.  
Тебя удивило, что он так спокойно принял твою ненависть, плохо замаскированную под холодность и недружелюбность, но, сейчас ты это видишь, он принимал ее с радостью, считая, что заслужил это, но по совершенно другой причине.  
Сам Узумаки Наруто (все они) говорит о потерянной памяти как о страшнейшем и самом отвратительном преступлении.  
Ты двигаешь стул, и ваши колени почти касаются. Но он как будто не замечает тебя.  
— Наруто.  
Он моргает, взгляд его немного проясняется. Ваше время на исходе, если ты не поторопишься, то мальчик уйдет. Это не гуманно, а ты врач. Лекарь душ, как говорил твой старый преподаватель из университета. «Ты должна дать им таблетку, чтобы они могли жить с болью, Козукура-сан, примирить их с болью и подружить их».  
Ты не берешь его руки в свои, но склоняешься чуть ближе к нему и спрашиваешь:  
— Сакура важна для тебя?  
— Сакура-чан — это жизнь.  
— И все-таки ты в какой-то период своей жизни принял решение «вырезать» память о чувствах к ней.  
Он кивает.  
— Это значит, что было что-то важнее?  
Он озадаченно хмурится, отводит взгляд.  
Ты замираешь на вдохе, ждешь и спустя волнительные секунды, он вновь поднимает взгляд к тебе.  
Тебе кажется, что ты видишь круглое лицо мальчишки, а не старика, когда он открывает рот, но широкая радостная и полная любви и обожания улыбка мешает ему.  
Ты отворачиваешься, чтобы больше не видеть этого, потому что из всех выражений для тебя это — самое невыносимое.  
Ты слышишь тихий протяжный стон. И глухой звук удара.  
Зазевалась, и Узумаки-сан успел вновь подойти к окну: он стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене, и сжимает руками голову.  
— Твою ма-ать, — стонет он.  
Ты называешь год, месяц, день и точное время. Ты не торопишь его, потому что уже решила какой отчет отправишь Дайме через Двенадцать стражей.  
Впрочем, ему не нужно много времени — пара глубоких вдохов и выдохов и все.  
Этот Узумаки-сан не ребенок и не подросток. У этого Узумаки-сана невыносимо тяжелый взгляд.  
— Не бойся, — приказывает он, голос его хриплый, с отголосками стихающей боли. Он наблюдает за тобой так внимательно и спрашивает: — Козакура Юки-чан?  
Твое имя с детским суффиксом почему-то умудряется звучать внушительно.  
— Да.  
Он кивает. Этот — не многословный и утомленный.  
— Что еще тебе нужно знать, чтобы состряпать отчет для Дайме?  
— Ничего, Узумаки-сан, я уже придумала что напишу. Вас оставят в покое.  
Он вновь кивает.  
— Это хорошо. Спасибо, Козакура-чан.  
Старик — нет, мужчина вращает плечами, склоняет голову в одну и в другую сторону выпрямляется и вдруг становится намного выше, чем ты думала.  
Он подходит к окну широким шагом, высоко держа голову и с невероятно прямой спиной. Ты видела таких людей только на портретах и в виде скульптур.  
Наверное, перед тобой Хокаге. Он осматривает город за окном, удовлетворенно хмыкая под нос и кивая.  
— Мир теперь не узнать, сенсей.  
Он проводит рукой, словно стирая рисунок на бумаге.  
— Знаешь, тут все было по-другому. Дома все были по большей части коричневые с зелеными крышами. Все — из дерева. И столько деревьев, что ни домов, ни синоби не разглядеть. Коноха.  
Он мягко улыбается.  
— А теперь — какие высокие дома! На лицах очень много самодвижущихся автоматических повозок. Удивительно… И никакого беспорядка. Зеленый — можно ехать. Красный — остановись. И еще эти огромные экраны. Какаши был бы в экстазе, если бы увидел свое любимое порно на таком экране. Смотришь — и границ города не видно. Не видно…  
Ты хмыкаешь. Осекаешься, но поздно: он смотрит на тебя все также пронзительно, но сейчас в его взгляде есть и теплота.  
— Спасибо, Козакура-чан. Ты многое сделала для нас. Для Наруто-чан. Малышня теперь спокойна, но до ваших слов…  
— Кажется, мне удалось притупить боль, но вы-то тут, Узумаки-сан. И вам нужна помощь. То, что с вами происходит, эти множественные личности, — тревожный признак. Прогрессирующая болезнь, Узумаки-сан. Если хотите: ваше эмоциональное состояние — ваша душа — напоминает мне бомбу с часовым механизмом. Я не знаю и не понимаю ваших терминов «дзюцу», «клон», не до конца осознаю ваши объяснения произошедшего, но вижу результат: этим утром пострадали только вы, но могли…  
— Люди были вне опасности.  
— Вы уверены?  
Он хмурится.  
— Однажды мой наставник сказал, что человек — это огромная вселенная, но я никогда не осознавал этого. «Человек меняется постоянно. Вчера ты был одним человеком, сейчас ты таков, но завтра будешь совершенно другой сущностью», — он хохочет. — Я говорил ему, что он не прав, что я никогда не изменюсь. И, как обычно, Джирайя-сенсей оказался прав: во мне неизменна только моя глупость.  
Он искоса смотрит на тебя и горько ухмыляется.  
— «Ради общего блага», — думал я, — «что — счастье одного человека?» Если ты совершаешь преступление над самим собой, то ведь это не преступление. Ведь так?  
Становится тошно, когда на спокойном лице, как из глубины каменной глыбы, на тебя смотрит раскаивающаяся душа.  
И ты нарушаешь правила, установленные коллегией практикующих психотерапевтов, — касаешься пальцами его руки, спрашивая:  
— Что именно вы сделали, Узумаки-сан?  
Он улыбается. Смотрит на тебя, похоже, думая отвечать или не отвечать на вопрос.  
— Я должен был обеспечить смерть синоби и нашего наследия.  
Узумаки-сан вздыхает и обращает свой взгляд на восток.  
— Я знал твоего дальнего родственника. Его звали Хаку. Он был слишком добр для того мира. Жертвоприношение. Благодаря ему, его смерти, понял одно: я изменю мир синоби и положу конец бессмысленным смертям. После Хаку было множество людей, которые создавали новых Наруто, подталкивали к тому, чтобы я тем весенним вечером сделал то, что сделал. То уже было моим жертвоприношение.  
Невесело ухмыльнувшись, он делает вид, что втыкает себе в живот вакидзаси и с наслаждением режет.  
Ты не разделяешь столь черного чувства юмора.  
— Но я не понимаю: как так вышло, что вы забыли Сакуру-чан?  
Улыбка исчезает, и он стоически отворачивается к окну, глядя на вишневый сад.  
— Это должно было быть жертвоприношением и ни чем иным. Блюдо из двух компонентов: любви и ненависти.  
Он усмехается.  
— Знаешь чего нужно лишиться, чтобы стать монстром, Козакура-чан? Монстр не умеет любить. Моя любовь к Сакуре-чан была слишком очевидна для всех. Хотя сейчас никто из нас, Узумаки Наруто, не помнит это чувство. Кроме одного, самого последнего, — он продолжает тихо, будто говорит сам с собой. — Бедняга. Сможет ли он простить меня? Ведь это я — тот, кто приговорил всех их и себя самого к мучениям. Как иронично: избавить миллионы синоби от ненависти, но миллионам версий себя сгорать от ненависти к другому Наруто — мне.  
Теперь ты чувствуешь себя обманутой: где же тот Узумаки Наруто, которого все так ненавидели? Был спектакль театра кабуки с актером, играющим главного злодея для всего мира, — Седьмым Хокаге. Страшные преступления без сомнения были и совершались долгие столетия, но не он был вместилищем и творцом всего сущего зла. И по какой-то причине он принимал ненависть к себе и даже поощрял ее.  
— Узумаки-сан…  
Он как будто чувствует, что ты сейчас произнесешь, — Узумаки-сан перебивает тебя, улыбаясь. Взгляд его становится мягким.  
— Ты очень похожа на него, Козакура-чан.  
И кладет тебе на голову тяжелую ладонь.  
— Пожалуйста, улыбайся чаще. Я и Хаку будем рады, если в этом мире его потомки будут счастливы.  
Ты смущенно опускаешь взгляд.  
Когда ты решается вновь взглянуть в глаза Наруто, то перед тобой кто-то другой. С всклокоченными волосами и взглядом, направленным вовне, морщинами такими глубокими, что их скорее можно назвать рытвинами, и сутулостью. Этот — старик стариков.  
— Доброго дня, Козакура-чан, — говорит он тебе и, щуря глаза, благостно улыбается тебе.  
— Здравствуйте, Узумаки-сан.  
Ты сразу же понимаешь, что перед тобой тот, помнящий Сакуру, старик. Чем-то он отличался от остальных помимо того, что сразу обратился к ней по имени.  
Он со странной улыбкой и чуть склонив голову (в эдаком недо-поклоне) подвинул стул к самому окну, сел и, сложив руки в рукава хаори, стал щуриться, словно откормленный, дремлющий кот — посверкивая блестящими, внимательными глазами сквозь узкие щелочки не до конца закрытых век.  
— Меня будут мучить угрызения совести, Козакура-чан, — заявил он вдруг.  
— Почему?  
— Сегодня чудесный денек, а ты тратишь его на старика вроде меня.  
Узумаки-сан с удовольствием крякнул.  
Ты вздохнула, передвинув и свой стул ближе к окну.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, что этот день — всецело ваш.  
— Что не может не доставлять мне наслаждение.  
— Вы переводите тему, Узумаки-сан.  
Ты не будешь потакать совершенно детскому желанию Узумаки-сана — этот нарыв нужно вскрыть. Старик так не думал, он прямо-таки надулся от обиды.  
— Это простое любопытство, Козакура-чан? Почему я должен открыть тебе свои тайны?  
— Не будьте идиотом, Узумаки-сан! Вы знаете от другого вас, что Дайме оставит вас в покое. А я хочу облегчить ваши страдания. Это моя работа. Мое призвание, как-никак!  
Твоя вспышка гнева возымела нужный эффект.  
— Ты Юки, но дух твой — как у нее.  
— Сакуры?  
— Да. Как у нее… Ну что тебе сказать, Козакура-чан?  
— Расскажите про дзюцу.  
— Про дзюцу… Что ж. Это была моя идея. Это дзюцу. Войне нет определения, кошмар и ужас ее не описать. А последствия ее — я не мог, не мог… Я обязан был сделать то, на что никто бы не решился и ни у кого не было возможности. Курама — Девятихвостый демон-лис, что с рождения был запечатан во мне, — стал моим сообщником и тем самым «вакидзаси».  
Узумаки-сан мрачно хмыкнул.  
— «Что лучше разит любовь как не чистая ненависть?» Все было готово к ночи. В кабинете. Дворец был пуст. Свечи и печать из крови на полу, на стенах, на потолке…  
Его голос стал тише. Узумаки-сан как будто осторожно прокладывал путь не в воспоминаниях, а по коридорам Дворца Хокаге (ныне — музею). Прикрыв глаза, он стал рисовать в воздухе двумя пальцами какой-то замысловатый узор, а потом вдруг остановился. Мелко дрожащая рука упала на колено.  
— Да, — глухо выговорил он чувства сквозь десятилетия. — Я заканчивал чертить на груди, когда она пришла. Она не понимала и не одобряла искусство Узумаки. Но всегда верила мне — как оказалось, так она не верила никому.  
— Она не остановила вас.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Она поняла все, теперь я вижу это четко. Потому что прежде чем оставить меня, она не называла меня идиотом, а поцеловала меня. В первый и в последний раз.  
Взгляд Узумаки-сана расфокусировался: он перенесся на много лет в прошлое к женщине, которую любил без памяти.  
Что бы ни произошло той ночью — это не продлилось долго, но голос Узуммаки-сана звучал так, словно прошла вечность.  
— Когда она ушла, я беспощадно и без промедлений вырезал ненавистью Курамы из своей памяти любовь к ней, а потом стал творить дзюцу, которое медленно выжигало чакру в каждом ниндзя и в их потомках. Было предсказано, что я уничтожу мир синоби, и предначертанное я воплотил в жизнь. Она умерла вскоре после того вечера. Ее жизнь была как цветение сакуры. Что она сказала бы.? Одобрила бы она то, что выросло из этой жертвы?  
Только сейчас ты видишь как он смотрит на тебя — как на первого живого человека за многие и многие годы. Вероятно, с того самого вечера.  
«Какое ужасное, одинокое существование», — понимаешь ты, разглядывая «тирана». Ему не нужно было прощение за умерщвление Курамы, не нужно было одобрение. Он не смог выдержать последнего испытания — одиночества. Годы, десятилетия, запертые в клетке тела, бесконечные копии Узумаки Наруто жили в тени исчезнувшего мира, уничтоженного друга и убитой любви. Помнили только о долге, о великом плане — держались стоически до того момента пока эту тюрьму не затопило воспоминаниями.  
Что облегчит его страдания перед смертью?  
Что нужно такому человеку?  
Тот другой Узумаки-сан, Хокаге, он же сказал тебе. И мальчишка…  
— Вы были счастливы?  
— Однажды.  
— Расскажите.  
— Какаши поймал меня на полпути через лес смерти. На какое-то время я просто отключился. Когда пришел в себя — увидел море глаз, руки сотен синоби, от улыбок рябило в глазах. Я оглох. Все они — убийцы, шпионы и воры, — все они, кто видел во мне олицетворение разрушения, рукоплескали мне как тому, кто может созидать. И руки Сакуры-чан. На моих плечах. Ее скупой поцелуй в щеку. Ее мягкие волосы и запах ее тела. Тепло ее объятий. Да. Это был самый счастливый момент в моей жизни. Все, о чем я мечтал, в коротких пятнадцати минутах. Коноха и Сакура-чан в моих руках.  
Ты так и думала — вот оно.  
— Узумаки-сан, посмотрите.  
За окном сад.  
Деревья сакуры пышут краткой своей жизнью, приглушая гомон сотен тысяч людей.  
Но Наруто смотрит, как ты и думала, не на них — на огромный город, что растёт вокруг них и далеко за горизонт. Он смотрит на высокие дома, на шумные улицы, на людей, в небо, где пролетает вертолет.  
— Думаю, Сакура-сан одобрила бы то, что вы создали.  
Сначала ты думаешь, что старик не слышит, но потом он как-то робко, совсем по-мальчишески улыбается и кивает.  
— Спасибо, Узумаки-сан.

\---

В тот день вы, ты и старик, просидели, глядя на город и опадающие лепестки сакуры, до самого заката. Ты почти уверена, что клоны перестали сменять друг друга, что это был умиротворенный старик Наруто, что ты помогла ему.  
Прежде чем позволить стражам увести себя, бывший Хокаге улыбнулся тебе и поклонился.  
Думала проведать его, но не удавалось из-за работы.  
Два дня спустя случился сильнейший ураган — такого никогда не было в Конохе. К счастью, никто не пострадал и даже все деревья остались целы. Только вот в Конохе не осталось ни одного лепестка сакуры, ни последнего ниндзя.


End file.
